1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small tool storage and carrying systems. More specifically, the invention comprises a combined work-belt with detachable pouches for holding small tools and supplies, and an organizing pouch storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work-belts with detachable holders for supporting different tools and supplies on the belt are known. In addition, tool storage systems such as peg boards are also known. What is lacking in the prior art is a tool storage system having a plurality of pouches that are attachable to a work-belt or to a specific storage location on a pouch storage unit. In this manner, the present invention allows a user to select the tools and supplies needed for a specific job, remove the pouches containing these articles from the pouch storage unit, and attach the pouches to their work-belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 920,413, issued to Batchelder on May 4, 1909, discloses a cartridge belt or bandoleer. Cartridge pouches are removably attached to the belt using a loop and clip system. Detachable suspenders are also provided to support the belt. There is no provision for attaching a second pouch to a pouch directly connected to the belt. In addition, this reference does not contain a system or method for storing and/or organizing the pouches as does the present invention.
A personal webbing system is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,419, issued to Victor on Jun. 30, 1987. The system uses a series of hooks and apertures to attach various items to a belt. Velcro fasteners are used to secure the connection by maintaining the hooks in the apertures. The apertures include reinforcement grommets, and a removable support strap connects a shoulder yoke to the belt. Means for attaching the items to each other or for organizing the items while they are not attached to the belt, are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,846, issued to Hannemann on Apr. 11, 1989, is drawn to a sportsman's belt having a plurality of pockets. The pockets are removably attached to the belt using hook and loop fastener material such as Velcro. Velcro is also used to hold the ends of the belt together. There is no arrangement to attach the pockets to one another, or to organize the pockets when they are not in use.
A horse grooming organizer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,765, issued to Little et al. on Sep. 4, 1990. The organizer includes a rectangular panel member having detachably secured pouches thereon. The pouches have labels indicating the horse grooming items contained within. The pouches having the desired items are removed from the panel and removably attached to an apron. Hook and loop fasteners are used to attach the pouches to the panel or apron. There is no disclosure or suggestion to attach the pouches to one another for consecutive support. In addition, the present invention provides labels for the storage location of the pouches, as opposed to directly labeling the pouches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,614, issued to Bonofiglo on Feb. 19, 1991, discloses a pocket member for a tool belt. Velcro or snaps removably connect one or more of the pocket members to the tool belt. The pocket members are not designed to attach to one another. Furthermore, there is no teaching of organizing the pocket members when they are not on the tool belt.
A janitorial utility belt for carrying spray bottles, gloves, dusters and cleaning towels is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,136, issued to Leath on Apr. 2, 1991. The belt has a plurality of rings for attaching pouches to the belt. Loops of material connect the rings to the belt and pouches. A hook member may be alternatively used to connect the rings to the pouches. There is no structure or method for attaching consecutive pouches to one another or for storing the pouches when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,443, issued to Hagan on Oct. 6, 1992, is drawn to a utility belt. The belt includes a variety of different tool holders for items such as a brush, a spray bottle, a rag, and paper towels. Sections can be added to the belt to change the size of the belt. There is no disclosure of sequentially hanging the tool hangers from each other, or storing the tool hangers.
A modular component system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,156, issued to Sicotte et al. on Aug. 31, 1993. A support member in the form of a belt or vest includes a support surface of looped material. Compartment modules with hook material can be attached to the support surface in any desired position or angular orientation. The compartment modules cannot be attached to one another, nor is a storage system for the modules provided as taught in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.